On the Ice: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa & BlackStar
by Wolfsbane706
Summary: Tsubaki's been sneaking out recently and Black*Star wants to know why!  R&R please.  #2 in the On the Ice series of oneshots.


Welcome to On the Ice story 2. This one features the Tsubaki/Black*Star pairing. I hope you enjoy it. Also, seems to me that some of you want me to expand on the Maka/Soul story. If that's true, just say so and I'll gladly do so.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater, though that doesn't stop me from writing.

* * *

If there was one thing that could be said about Black*Star, it was that he slept peacefully. He actually enjoyed his sleep, so he knew something was up when Tsubaki started sneaking out of the house and interrupting his sleep. He didn't really mind, though. Tsubaki's business was her business. As long as she made an effort to not disturb him, Black*Star was okay with whatever Tsubaki was doing. However, that didn't stop the curiosity from nagging at him to figure out what she was up to. Several times he'd had to stop himself from asking about where she snuck off to in the night. Of course, looking at her smile easily made him forget.

However, even Black*Star's curiosity had it's limit. Tsubaki sneaking out every night was something he could deal with. Tsubaki coming back and climbing into the wrong bed was something else altogether.

At first he'd been surprised. Even though they slept in the same room, Tsubaki had never slept in Black*Star's bed. She was always careful to sleep in her own bed. That wasn't what disturbed him, though. What disturbed him was the fact that Tsubaki was shivering. Why? It was far from cold in their house. It didn't make sense for Tsubaki to be shivering if the house wasn't cold. Either way, it was decided. The next night he'd follow Tsubaki to wherever she was going. First, though, he'd enjoy this night with Tsubaki's arms wrapped around him under the covers.

-Next Morning-

When Black*Star woke up, he noticed that Tsubaki was back in her bed and quietly laughed to himself. She must have woken up between the time she'd come home and the time he'd woken up. He got out of bed, went to the living room, and turned on the TV while he waited for Tsubaki to get up and cook breakfast. He couldn't get his mind off of last night, though. How good it had felt to have Tsubaki sleep with him. He considered asking her to do it again, but he also figured that would be asking too much. _Besides. A god like me doesn't need a girl to sleep with him. _Black*Star's thoughts were interrupted when Tsubaki came in, dressed in a green t-shirt and beige shorts.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked in her usual sweet tone.

Black*Star shrugged. "I dunno. Hash browns, maybe?" His mind was elsewhere, but Tsubaki clearly didn't see it.

Tsubaki nodded. "Hash browns it is." she said with a smile before heading into the kitchen to fix them up. Black*Star was still thinking about just what Tsubaki could be doing late at night when the phone rang. It was Soul. He wanted to organize another basketball game.

"Basketball? In this weather?" It had snowed the previous night, which might explain why Tsubaki was shivering when she'd gotten home.

On the other end, Soul laughed. "_Of course! It'll be cool playing basketball in the snow!"_

Black*Star shrugged, forgetting that Soul couldn't see it. "I dunno, man. I don't think the basketball will bounce, even with a god like me dribbling it."

Soul sighed. "_Maka said the same thing. C'mon, Black*Star, there's got to be _something _we can do today."_

Black*Star thought for a moment then grinned with his new-found idea. "Organize a snowball fight. Meisters vs. Weapons." That ought to be interesting, and Soul shared that thought.

_"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Kid and let him know." _Soul hung up with a **click**. Black*Star practically wolfed down his hash browns when Tsubaki had finished cooking them, he was so excited. He quickly got dressed after finishing his food and raced outside, leaving behind a confused Tsubaki.

"YAHOO!" came Black*Star's shout as he raced to the park. He'd completely forgotten about Tsubaki, but from the looks of things, he didn't care.

-After the Snowball Fight-

Black*Star was exhausted. The snowball fight had been so much fun, they'd kept it going for the whole day, only taking breaks for meals. And, of course, Black*Star had gone to get Tsubaki. Now that he was home, he could focus on his plan for the night. It was obvious Tsubaki was going somewhere, but how to follow her without being spotted was the issue at hand. Thankfully, he still had a couple hours left before they both went to bed. Black*Star spent those hours planning, and by the time he and Tsubaki were asleep, he had it all worked out.

-Midnight-

Black*Star heard the creak of the bedroom door open and close and realized Tsubaki had left. He got up silently, using his ninja skills to keep Tsubaki from noticing him. Getting outside was the hard part. He waited in their room and listened for the door to close before silently going outside himself. He made sure Tsubaki was in view the whole time as he followed her to a massive building. It was too dark to tell, but it looked like an ice rink. He followed Tsubaki inside and what he saw shocked him.

Between the time when Tsubaki had gone in and the time Black*Star had gone in, she'd put on some ice skates and was now skating beautifully. Black*Star watched in awe as Tsubaki flawlessly spun, leaped, and skated across the ice. However, when she saw Black*Star and realized she had an audience, that skill fell apart and she tumbled to the ice like a beginner. She skated over to him and giggled at the sight of his dropped jaw. "What are you doing here, Black*Star?"

Black*Star regained his composure. "I could ask the same of you." he said simply. "You've been sneaking out every night, and last night you came home freezing. Why?"

Tsubaki sighed. The cat was out of the bag now. "I've loved ice skating ever since I was a little girl. I've been practicing all my life, but with all the events recently, I haven't had time to ice skate. So, I started sneaking out at night to go ice skating. Last night I got caught in the storm, so I crawled into your bed to get warm. When I realized what I'd done, I was so embarrassed I went back to my bed." She blushed a little as she told her story, but Black*Star just grinned.

"Tsubaki, if you wanted to go ice skating, why didn't you just say so? I would've been more than happy to take you."

Tsubaki brightened and blushed more. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Black*Star's grin widened. "Of course! Just not right now. Let's go home so we can sleep." He started heading towards the entrance but as he turned around, he said "Together." Tsubaki blushed an even deeper crimson and was glad that Black*Star couldn't see her as she followed him home. This time, she didn't have a need to be warm as she slept with her partner. They enjoyed sleeping together without needing a reason, and it would be that way forever.


End file.
